shawn_sanglerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance of the Forefather
Vengeance of the Forefather is the second installment of The Reaper Series. Summary Shawn Harrison takes on a case where a boy is claimed to have been possessed by the devil. Death resurrects Lord Hendricks in order to take down Shawn Harrison. With his return unknown to Harrison, Hendricks seeks to divide him and his friends to take him down. Synopsis Chapter 1 With acknowledged supernatural entities all over the planet, Shawn Harrison and his friends in the CIA have entrusted the power to trusted foreign agencies for the purpose of investigation. Chapter 2 Wagner briefly encounters a dark entity in an oasis in Africa. Troubled by the encounter, she sends data of the entity's appearance to the CIA, who connect the entity to several murders and explosions for the past six months. Because of the entity's relation to death, and physical resemblance to the Grim Reaper, the entity is referred to as Death. Chapter 3 Chonger and Harrison organize an operation to capture Death in England. The operation fails and Death vanishes. Chapter 4 Unbeknownst to Harrison, Death goes to the Moscow Kremlin and recreates the spirit of Lord Hendricks. Death restores Hendricks' power, and proposes that if Hendricks kills Harrison and the CIA, he will give him back his life. Hendricks accepts the offer. Chapter 5 Shawn is assigned by Chonger on a case where an Australian boy named Roger is claimed to have been possessed. While en route to Australia, he learns that several government agents are also interested in the case, and that some may be dangerous or corrupt. Harrison is troubled by the lack of detailed information about Roger. Chapter 6 He arrives in Australia and finds Roger, first interrogation him about his condition. His parents say that he'd been screaming, often threatening those around him for no reason. Though both Harrison and Roger's parents try to convince Roger to see a doctor, he dismisses their views, arguing that there was nothing abnormal about his behavior. Chapter 7 Later an agent by the name of Gilbert Stephano arrives at the home claiming to be CIA. Harrison discovers this to be a false identity and that he's actually a member of the Katadaki. The parents and Harrison prevent the agent in. Stephano apparently gives up and waits outside to ambush them when they finally leave. Chapter 8 After an hour of planning, a different group arrives and attacks Stephano, forcing him to retreat. Harrison stealthily helps them escape. He questions the parents over why the agents would want Roger so desperately, to which the parents are without answer. Chapter 9 Against Harrison's judgement, the parents take Roger to a priest at a church, who claims that it's possible Roger's possessed by the devil, and that the agents want him because of potential power they could control. Harrison calls Chonger, who identifies the group at the house to represent the organization that supported minor revolutions in Russia thousands of years ago. Chapter 10 The priest then holds them at gunpoint, revealing the church to be Katadaki property. Harrison tricks the priest into fleeing by having Roger fake an exorcism. As they leave, Katadaki agents attempt to capture them unsuccessfully. Chapter 11 In the night, Roger's father unexpectedly dies, the cause of death unknown. Chapter 12 Wagner is informed that the last Glass of Swime went missing, and that it was traced to the Derinkuyu underground city. She goes to investigate, only to be ambushed and captured by Death and Lord Hendricks, while her partner is killed. Chapter 13 Wagner witnesses Hendricks crushing the last Glass, declaring his invincibility. Chapter 14 Death tricks local police into arresting Chonger, then later kidnaps him and places him in Hendrick's former headquarters in an underground room in the sewers of Ukraine. Chapter 15 Harrison is troubled by the lack of communication from Chonger, but proceeds to protect Roger regardless. Chapter 16 Famer meets up with Harrison and tells him that Wagner and Chonger had vanished. When Harrison asks Famer regarding the strange second party, Famer admits no knowledge about the organization. Roger's mother dies that night. Chapter 17 The organization captures them and brings to a local temple, where a priest attempts to exorcise Roger. They reveal themselves to be the organization that supported Lord Hendricks for years. This backfires, and Roger kills the priest and Hendricks's men. Chapter 18 When Harrison and Famer try to discover what exactly is possessing, Roger reveals that he was never possessed, and that he was actually a sorcerer. He elaborates that he is a reincarnated spirit of a wizard, and that he killed his parents off. He later says that Hendricks returned from the dead and had kidnapped Chonger and Wagner, each in a different location. He confirms a deal had been made between them. Famer defeats Roger by absorbing his powers and they escape to find Wagner and Chonger. Chapter 19 They discover Chonger's location in Ukraine, and though they experience reanimated corpses attacking them there, they don't find Chonger. Death meets with them, announcing Hendricks's location with Wagner and Chonger, and says that if they don't give Roger's power to Hendricks, he'll kill Wagner and Chonger. Death disappears before either of them can capture it. Roger strikes an alliance with Deaht and Lord Hendricks Chapter 20 Both Harrison and Famer arrive at Derinkuyu underground city. Lord Hendricks meets up with them and demands Roger's powers. Famer apparently gives it to him, but later reveals that his machine actually took away Hendricks's powers. Hendricks flees, powerless. He calls the US government, claiming to be a CIA agent, and that Director Chonger sent agents to kill him. Hendricks surprises Harrison and the group with a bomb explosion and takes his powers back. Hendricks gains the upper hand, destroys Famer's machine and forces the group to retreat. Roger regains his powers and plots against Hendricks. Chapter 21 They are all arrested after Wagner's partner is found dead, in tune to Hendricks's story. The CIA connect Wagner's gun to the murder, and later try her for execution, though the others are freed. Chapter 22 Harrison and Chonger execute an elaborate plan that helps Wagner escape from jail. Chonger discovers Hendricks and Death's location on an oil tanker in the Indian Ocean, and they proceed there to take them down. After an initial surprise attack, the tanker's support is destroyed, and it starts to sink. Death escapes while fighting Chonger. Roger is killed by Hendricks after attempting to kill him. In order to protect himself and his friends, Harrison divides Roger's powers amongst them. He reveals this to Hendricks after he kills Famer, forcing him to bring him back. Harrison attaches an anti-materialization device to Hendricks and ties him to the tanker, forcing him to go down with it. He and the group escape to a small tropical island while Hendricks seemingly drowns to death. He is sustained and remains afloat due to his powers; Harrison shoots the oil spilled around him with GF energy, crippling Hendricks. Chapter 23 Harrison proves their innocence and stores Roger's powers back in a locked vault, though he begins to experiment with it. Death breaks into the vault and steals it. Characters Shawn Harrison Lord Hendricks The primary antagonist. Rebecca Wagner CIA Director Brendan Chonger Death The secondary antagonist. Colonel Famer Roger The tertiary antagonist.